Sealant compositions and their uses in construction technology are known in the art. An important function of a sealant composition is to keep moisture on one side of the construction and thus providing a dry environment on the other side of the construction. For example a sealant filling the gap between a window frame and a brick wall around the window is meant to keep rain (moisture) at the outside of the building and to prevent leaking into the building's interior.
Up until recently the sealants used in applications such as mentioned above were designed such that a sealant composition fulfilled the following three criteria (after application and optionally curing of the sealant): a) the sealant is impermeable for moisture; b) the sealant is extremely flexible; and c) the sealant shows excellent adhesion to the substrate on which it is applied.
It is a disadvantage of these modern sealants, that they cause in approximately 95% of the cases a substantial accumulation of the moisture in construction materials such as wood, plaster and limestone within a year. The moisture accumulates precisely along the joints, which are filled with the sealant, and it gradually ruins the whole construction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide sealant compositions having an improved ability to protect a construction against moisture.